


Good Fingers

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, Hurt/Comfort, Massage, Masturbation, Pre-Relationship, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: Pain (also fits the h/c theme from this week, with the hurt offscreen)<br/>Prompt: Kara/Lee - Doc gave me the good drugs (walbergr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Drugs and exhaustion made me do it.
> 
> I take absolutely no responsibility for anything I wrote this past weekend. I was hopped up on albuterol and sleep dep and this all made sense at the time. I think I found all the typos in the transcription from my drug-addled handwriting.
> 
> Read at your own risk. Enjoy. :D

Kara smiled up at him in a way he rarely saw anymore. “Doc gave me the good drugs.”

“I see that.” Lee sat down and she reached out a hand. He was surprised, but he took it.

She jiggled their hands back and forth, then held them up in front of her face. “You’ve got good fingers. Nicely shaped. Long. Strong. Bet you had some **happy** girlfriends.” She held her hand up to his to compare them. “Yep. Good fingers.”

Lee’s mouth was hanging open, but Kara didn’t notice. She twined their fingers together again and closed her eyes. “Talk to me, Lee.”

He snapped his mouth shut and picked up their hand with his other one. He carefully separated their hands and instead of talking, he massaged her hand. It was mostly calloused and rough, like he’d expect her hand to be, but strangely soft in other places.

Kara turned her head. “Mmm. That’s nice. Keep doing that.”

Lee had his head down, focused on her hand, and when he noticed the covers moving and Kara shifting, he assumed she was in pain, and opened his mouth to ask if he should get Cottle. Instead he took in the flush of her skin, and her teeth dug into her bottom lip, and he dropped her hand in shock.

“Gods, Lee. I’m so close. Don’t stop now.” His shiver at the rasp of her voice saying his name was heady, but he still needed to stop. Then she grabbed his hand again and breathed out, “Please, Lee.”

He picked her hand up again and traced it with his fingers, brushing back and forth over the softer spots, watching Kara’s face. Her body bowed, her head thrown back, teeth set into her lip, and she wasn’t making a sound.

He twined their fingers together again and brought their joined hands to his mouth, kissing her knuckles.

Kara whimpered and froze for a moment, then relaxation flowed through her body and she blew out a quiet breath. She licked her lips, sighed happily, and said, “Definitely got good fingers.”

She fell asleep before he could recover the use of his tongue, and he wondered how this would affect anything between them, if it did at all. Worst case scenario, she’d remember when she woke up and use it against him. Best case scenario, she’d recover as soon as Kara-ly possible, which would be faster than most humans, and she’d find a way to jump his bones.

In the spirit of hope, maybe he should look into how to give a girl a bath on _Galactica_.


End file.
